FE 17.7
12:06:40 AM *** Kite was returning to the temple with the paper vampire remnants. *** 12:14:53 AM Chance: Yep! 12:15:02 AM Chance: How much had she gathered up? 12:15:34 AM *** Kite got as much as she could! *** 12:18:26 AM *** Kite every piece she could find! *** 12:19:23 AM Chance: So you're walking through the alleyway, arms full of this paper. It's all blank by the way. It's not like, newsprint or broadsheets or anything. Just blank parchment paper. 12:20:14 AM *** Kite probably stuffs a lot of it into her sweater. *** 12:28:23 AM Chance: Gimme a roll! 12:29:50 AM Kite: ((4!)) 12:35:57 AM Chance: So! You head back toward the temple. As you pass the tavern, there's a small crowd outside as the Songwatchers are asking about an altercation earlier! 12:36:18 AM *** Kite listens in. *** 12:36:36 AM Chance: Are you in the same shape? 12:37:16 AM *** Kite is herself now, so no. *** 12:39:48 AM Chance: Okay! Well, you see the fiddle player, of all people, explaining that the bartender just bolted, for some reason, and a woman followed him. 12:40:44 AM Kite: ((Do I recognize him as the fiddle player? I never saw him.)) 12:45:15 AM Chance: ((You did see him. You didn't get a great look, but you did see him, enough to recognize it's the same guy.)) 12:46:20 AM *** Kite interrupts them and explains what happened. *** 12:52:08 AM Chance: As you get closer, you notice a few things. For one, he's got a tiger-tail. 12:52:29 AM *** Kite notes this, but doesn’t find it terribly strange. *** 12:54:30 AM Chance: For two, his skin seems criss-crossed with dark tiger stripes. 12:55:43 AM *** Kite finds this slightly more unusual! *** 12:57:47 AM *** Kite coughs politely in order to interrupt! *** 12:57:51 AM Chance: Anyway, they all look at you! 12:58:17 AM Chance: One of the songwatchers, a woman with elven ancestry, looks at you. ".... and who are you?" 1:00:28 AM Kite: I am the woman who chased the bartender earlier. He was a vampire. 1:13:06 AM Chance: Songwatcher: ... a vampire? 1:13:35 AM Kite: Yes. He had changed a friend of mine into a vampire earlier, likely weeks ago. 1:14:38 AM Chance: Songwatcher: Do you have proof of any of this? 1:15:07 AM Kite: No, only her testimony. She is in training to be a paladin of the Song. 1:15:29 AM Kite: She is reliable. 1:15:48 AM Chance: Songwatcher: Are you a paladin? 1:16:01 AM Kite: Yes. 1:16:24 AM Chance: Fiddler: Where is he? The vampire. 1:17:40 AM Kite: He turned into paper. ... I do not have an explanation for that. 1:18:54 AM Chance: The fiddler looks thoughtful, but one Songwatcher looks at the other. "That... seems pretty farfetched, ma'am." 1:19:22 AM Kite: It is extremely far fetched. 1:19:30 AM Kite: It is, however, what happened. 1:19:47 AM Chance: Fiddler: No. It's some kind of homunculus magic. 1:21:14 AM Kite: That is possible.. 1:21:24 AM Kite: However, I have no expertise in that. 1:22:47 AM *** Kite shows him one of the pieces of paper. *** 1:24:53 AM Chance: He looks at it, nodding. "There's been a few reports of a vampire using this kind of magic around the city. The problem is, these... copies that he's been using, they read as human to magical senses. 1:25:14 AM Kite: Copies? 1:26:26 AM Kite: ... does that indicate the real vampire’s image? 1:29:08 AM Chance: Fiddler: Possibly. I mean it more in the sense that he creates proxies. Not that they duplicate his appearance necessarily. 1:30:37 AM Kite: Ah, I see. 1:31:05 AM Kite: An unusual form of magic. 1:31:41 AM Chance: Fiddler: I knew that it was someone who frequented this pub. I wasn't sure who. let's just say your friend is not the only recent victim of a vampire. 1:33:36 AM Kite: ... do you require assistance? 1:35:01 AM Chance: Songwatcher: .... so what you're saying is that no one was actually hurt. 1:37:42 AM Kite: My friend was turned into a vampire. I believe that constitutes harm. 1:42:55 AM Chance: Songwatcher: Well, yes, but it sounds like you have that seen to. I mean tonight, here. 1:43:13 AM Chance: Songwatch: We'll pass this on to our superiors, though, and send someone 'round to talk to your friend. 1:43:29 AM Kite: If that truly was a simulacrum, no, no one was hurt. 1:43:40 AM *** Kite eyes the fiddler. *** 1:51:38 AM Chance: Fiddler: It was. I've seen two of them. They don't... think they're copies. I don't think so, anyway. 1:52:07 AM Kite: Are you an investigator with the Institute? 1:52:43 AM Chance: Fiddler: Oh, no. I'm just.... freelance? I suppose. 1:53:26 AM Chance: Fiddler: An adventurer, technically, though my company kind of fell apart. 1:53:54 AM Kite: Ah, I see. That is unfortunate. I’m also an adventurer. My name is Kite. 1:57:09 AM Chance: Fiddler: I'm Chant. 1:58:07 AM Kite: Perhaps we could pool our information. 1:58:53 AM Chance: Chant nods. "Maybe I could talk to your friend, too?" 1:59:12 AM Kite: Possibly, if she agrees to it. 1:59:36 AM Kite: If you have time now, I did intend to return to the temple and check on her. 2:01:55 AM Chance: Chant nods. "Of course. I was done with my set anyway." 2:02:06 AM Chance: Chant: ... let me get my things. 2:03:01 AM *** Kite nods. *** 2:03:15 AM Kite: I can help carry them if you wish. 2:05:23 AM Chance: Chant: It's mostly my fiddle. 2:05:30 AM Chance: He goes into the tavern! 2:05:39 AM *** Kite waits. *** 10:16:21 PM Chance: Heeere! 10:16:48 PM *** Kite still waits. *** 10:33:07 PM Chance: He comes out with a fiddle case and a satchel! 10:33:25 PM *** Kite offers to take the satchel. *** 10:37:42 PM Chance: He hands it over! "Thanks." 10:38:12 PM Kite: You’re welcome. How long have you been looking for the vampire? 10:41:17 PM Chance: Chant: A couple of months. 10:41:54 PM Kite: How many simulacra have there been. 10:46:12 PM Kite: That you are aware of? 10:47:52 PM Chance: Chant: Only one other one. That one turned to paper when I confronted him, similar to yours. 10:50:52 PM Kite: What did he look like? 10:52:33 PM Chance: A Halfling guy. 10:52:47 PM | Edited 10:53:30 PM Chance: Chant: Named Oran, though. I should have seen it. ((sorry, wrong name on my notes here.)) 10:53:03 PM Kite: ... hm. All named Aron. How did you trace him to the inn? 11:03:30 PM Chance: Chant: The paper-man I dealt with was running in this direction. I started asking around about a vampire, and apparently a couple girls in this area have reported.... well, symptoms of being preyed upon by a vampire. 11:03:50 PM Kite: ... did you encourage them to get help? 11:07:32 PM | Edited 11:07:40 PM Chance: Chant: Yes. They weren't as bad off as your friend, apparently. Just a bit weak. 11:07:49 PM Kite: Friend. Liria was made into a vampire. 11:13:26 PM Chance: ((Typo on my part!)) Chant: The other victims hadn't progressed that far. 11:15:41 PM Kite: Did you take down their names and places of residence? 11:20:44 PM Chance: Chant: I did. 11:23:27 PM Kite: Good. Perhaps we should reinterview then. 11:25:23 PM Chance: Chant: Why? 11:26:28 PM Kite: So that I can participate. 11:31:16 PM Chance: Chant looks at you! "...do you think I didn't do it right?" 11:33:36 PM Kite: Did you think I did not talk to Liria correctly? It has nothing to do with "doing it right," merely having a second pair of ears to hear. 11:36:19 PM Chance: Chant: ... that's true. 11:36:22 PM Chance: Chant: Sorry. 11:36:23 PM Kite: One may see things another does not. 11:37:02 PM Chance: Chant: Feeling a bit silly for not seeing through a simple letter jumble. I'm a bit defensive. 11:43:43 PM Kite: Letter jumble? 11:46:08 PM Chance: Chant: I was looking for Oran. And didn't bat an eye at Aron. 11:50:08 PM Kite: Ah. Well, perhaps we can make more progress together than separately. 11:53:33 PM Chance: Chant smiles at you. "That would be ideal. I do beg your pardon." 11:56:05 PM Kite: I was not offended. Do not worry. 11:59:47 PM Chance: You arrive at the temple! 12:00:21 AM *** Kite looks for Kysthc. *** 12:11:00 AM Chance: You're led to him in short order! 12:13:42 AM | Edited 12:15:21 AM Kite: We would like to speak with Liria again. I found a vampire but it was only a simulacrum. This is Chant; he is also attempting to solve the mystery. This is Kysthc, my mentor. 12:16:08 AM Chance: Kysthic eyes Chant! Chant waves awkwardly. 12:19:28 AM Kite: He is also an adventurer. 12:19:48 AM Chance: Kysthic: He seems the sort. All right. 12:28:04 AM *** Kite smiles hopefully. *** 12:33:02 AM Chance: Kysthic: She's doing better. The clerics gave her a once over. 12:45:08 AM Kite: Good. Is she able to see visitors? 1:01:22 AM Chance: Kysthic: You can go on in, Kite, she was asking to see you when you came back anyway. 1:03:25 AM Kite: All right. I will ask if she is willing to speak with you, Chant. 1:04:09 AM Chance: He nods. "Thanks." 1:08:38 AM Chance: So you head in to see Liria! Who is laying in a bunk in a small, dark room. 1:16:41 AM | Edited 1:18:29 AM Kite: Liria. How are you feeling? 1:19:07 AM Chance: She looks up from a book she's reading. ".... still hungry." 1:27:15 AM Kite: Likely best not to take from me a second time in one day. 1:27:35 AM Kite: Another person is investigating the vampire issue. 1:31:11 AM Chance: Liria: I wasn't suggesting I take any -- I think it's just.... part of what I am now. 1:31:24 AM Chance: She indicates the book she's reading, which appears to be some kind of bestiary. 1:48:29 AM Kite: That could be. 1:48:49 AM Kite: Would you be willing to speak to the other investigator? 1:49:30 AM Chance: Liria: ... who is it? 1:53:39 AM Kite: His name is Chant. 1:57:05 AM Kite: He was the fiddle player at the bar where you met the vampire. 1:57:24 AM Chance: She blinks. "Oh! I liked his music.. Is he a vampire hunter?" 1:58:29 AM Kite: No, an adventurer, like me. 2:00:07 AM Chance: Liria: Well. As long as you stay here with me, it's okay. 2:00:40 AM Kite: Yes. I will go and get him. 2:01:11 AM *** Kite does. *** 2:09:09 AM Chance: He's waiting! He's tuning his fiddle while Kysthic stands nearby, doing a good job of looking like he's not keeping an eye on him. 2:11:24 AM Kite: She agreed. Come on. 2:17:45 AM Chance: He nods, following you and bringing his stuff with him. He waves at Liria, and she waves shyly back. 2:18:10 AM Kite: This is Chant. And this is Liria. 2:23:13 AM Chance: Liria: .... I liked your music. 2:23:24 AM Chance: Chant: ... I could play a bit now, if you wanted. 2:24:21 AM Kite: I would like that as well. 2:24:44 AM Chance: Liria nods. "That would be nice." 2:25:21 AM Chance: Chant starts playing, a quiet, happy tune. "... so I hear you're a vampire." 2:30:11 AM *** Kite listens. *** 2:33:24 AM Chance: Liria: ... I suppose so. 2:33:36 AM Chance: Chant: What do you know about the guy who did this to you? 2:35:45 AM *** Kite takes Liria’s hand. *** 2:37:33 AM Chance: Liria: .... he was very charming. He talked to me, and listened to me... 2:39:49 AM *** Kite nods. *** 2:39:50 AM Kite: Then what? 2:41:41 AM | Edited 2:41:47 AM Chance: Lira: I told him that I wanted to be an adventurer - I don't think I'm cut out for being a Templar or a Songwatcher. 2:41:56 AM *** Kite nods. *** 2:43:44 AM Chance: Liria: I told him that I don't know if I was oing to be able to finish my training. I never felt.... strong enough, you know? 2:44:04 AM *** Kite nods. *** 2:44:37 AM Kite: I believe you still could if you wish to. But if your heart is elsewhere, you should not. 2:45:01 AM Chance: Liria: ... after that it gets... fuzzy. 2:48:13 AM Kite: What do you recall, if anything? Images, scents? 2:59:25 AM Chance: Liria: I emember laughing, like something was really really funny. Then .... I think he told me he was a vampire. 2:59:44 AM *** Kite nods. *** 2:59:48 AM Kite: Then what? 8:58:44 PM *** Kite squeezes her hand. *** 8:59:52 PM Chance: She thinks. "I don't remember, really. I don't think it bothred me that he was a vampire." 9:00:53 PM Kite: It would not bother me either. 9:34:17 PM Chance: She smiles. "Not everyone is as nice as you, Kite." 9:36:19 PM Kite: I suppose that is true. 9:42:01 PM Kite: However, nice or not, you certainly did not deserve to be made into a vampire without your permission. 9:42:52 PM Chance: She shakes her head. "It just kind of goes blank there. I figured he drugged me or charmed me or something, because then I woke up home in bed, and everything was different. 9:43:25 PM *** Kite nods, and eyes Chant to see if he has more questions. *** 9:51:50 PM Chance: He appears to be very engrossed in his playing at the moment! 9:54:36 PM Kite: Did he say anything about plans? 10:00:36 PM Chance: Liria shakes her head. "I don't recall. I haven't seen him since that night." 10:04:36 PM Kite: I have no more questions. How do you feel? What did they say about the curse? 10:15:10 PM Chance: Liria: They said that I'm undead, according to all their divinations.... so I'll have to do a Raising ritual. If I want to be human again. 10:16:21 PM Kite: Do you? 10:20:59 PM Chance: Liria: .... yes, I do, but I'm scared. 10:23:05 PM Kite: It will be all right. 10:28:05 PM *** Kite hugs her friend. *** 10:29:20 PM Chance: Chant continues playing, a more upbeat tune to help the supportive mood this time. 10:37:14 PM Kite: All right. We will leave you to your reading now. Thank you, Liria. 10:39:09 PM Chance: Liria: ... you don't have to go. Can you stay? Tell me something aobut adventuring. 10:45:16 PM Kite: ... very well. 10:45:43 PM *** Kite tells her all about their adventures in Glyph’s tower. *** 10:46:22 PM Chance: Chant: My group once battled a crime lord that turned out to be three kobolds in a long coat. 10:48:49 PM Kite: How did it go? 10:59:16 PM Chance: Chant: One of the three Kobolds was a Wizard, so it was.... very firebally. 10:59:34 PM Kite: Did you survive without singes? 11:02:20 PM Chance: Chant: I managed, somehow. 11:05:05 PM Kite: Good. 11:05:55 PM Chance: Chant: How bout you, Kite? What kind of things have you run into? 11:06:10 PM *** Kite tells him all about the Glyph incident. *** 11:07:22 PM Chance: Chant: ... I've heard about that guy. 11:08:29 PM Kite: Ah? 11:09:55 PM Chance: Chant: ... mostly that he's crazy and you shouldn't take jobs from him. 11:10:23 PM Kite: Indeed. That is correct. 11:16:14 PM Kite: Very dangerous. 11:31:01 PM | Edited 11:31:09 PM Chance: Chant: .... but you avoided turning into a rat, so there's that at least? 11:31:43 PM Kite: Yes. I am thinking about trying it out just to see what it’s like, however. 11:33:46 PM Chance: Chant: So, you're a paladin of the Song. Do you play any instruments? 11:35:08 PM Kite: No. I would like to learn, but have largely focused on my other studies. 11:40:49 PM Kite: I do sing, of course. 11:41:04 PM Chance: Chant: Oh, that makes sense. What kind of music do you like? 11:42:57 PM Kite: Many different types. 11:47:57 PM Kite: I know quite a few songs popular in bars? 11:48:21 PM Chance: Chant: I was going to just suggest a duet here. 11:49:20 PM Kite: Try “The Rover and the Lady Fair”? 11:53:43 PM Chance: He nods, and starts into that song immediately! 11:56:08 PM *** Kite sings it. She’ll sing harmony if Chant sings as well, too. *** 11:59:51 PM *** Kite has kind of a warm, smoky contralto voice—somehow it always sounds a bit unexpected coming from her. *** 12:00:46 AM Chance: He doesn't sing, but Lliria joins in! So you can sing harmony with her. 12:01:50 AM *** Kite does! *** 12:10:22 AM Chance: You guys sing beautifully, and he plays very well -- it's a very good little jam session! He's smiling when he plays the last notes. 12:10:42 AM *** Kite does too. *** 12:10:47 AM Kite: That was very.... heartening. 12:12:35 AM Chance: Canto: ... do all paladins sing so well? 12:12:53 AM *** Kite reddens a bit. *** 12:13:02 AM Kite: I have practiced a great deal, as I enjoy it. 12:13:25 AM Kite: And Liria has always sung beautifully. 12:30:36 AM Chance: Liria smiles, and notices your blush, and smiles a little more broadly. 12:32:53 AM Kite: Well. We will have to sing together again. Try not to worry; we will go and see the others affected and perhaps put some clues together. 12:36:51 AM Chance: Liria: .... there were others? 12:38:18 AM Kite: Yes. None of them was turned into a vampire, however. 12:38:34 AM Chance: Chant: None of them were turned like you. It's like he started the process, then moved on. They just ended up getting drained a bit. 12:42:53 AM Kite: Perhaps they are getting worse. .. we will have to find out. 12:43:55 AM Chance: Chant: A good idea. 12:49:47 AM Kite: We will keep you informed. 12:49:58 AM *** Kite hugs her friend again and heads out, with Chant! *** 12:52:05 AM Chance: Chant waves! 12:54:53 AM Kite: I hope she will be all right. 12:55:25 AM Chance: Chant: Me too. She seems sweet. 12:56:00 AM Kite: She is a very kind person. 1:02:59 AM Kite: Well. Shall we go to the other victims? Is it too late in the evening? 1:08:23 AM Chance: As you leave, you hear Liria calling out to you again. 1:09:55 AM *** Kite pauses and returns to her! *** 1:09:59 AM Kite: Yes? 1:10:49 AM Chance: Liria: ... could you go check on my mom? 1:11:12 AM Kite: Yes, of course. We will do that next. 1:11:21 AM Chance: She hugs you! 1:11:31 AM *** Kite hugs back! *** 9:10:41 PM Chance: Liria had asked you to check on her mom and maybe fill her in on what's going on. 9:15:51 PM *** Kite tries to think about what she knows about Liria on the way there. *** 9:16:31 PM Kite: Any thoughts on the case so far? 9:20:55 PM Chance: Chant: I think... that he's still new to whatever powers he has. They seem unreliable. If he's trying to make vampire minions, or whatever, only once of three separate people hast turned. 9:22:11 PM Kite: I am not sure what other purpose he would have in mind. Or she. 9:27:40 PM Chance: Chant: When I confronted him, it was like he got all of his dialogue from a villain in a penny dreadful or something. 9:29:10 PM Kite: ... he did say I had ruined all his plans. 9:35:25 PM Kite: That does sound rather similar to what you describe. 9:37:00 PM Chance: Chant pulls a map of the city out of his pack and unfolds it as you walk out of the temple. You spot him about to walk into something while he's busy doing this. 9:37:19 PM *** Kite gently steers him to the side. *** 9:41:42 PM Chance: Chant: ... thanks. 9:42:24 PM *** Kite nods and adjusts her glove. *** 9:42:27 PM Chance: He smiles sheepishly and looks at the map. There's a spot circled. "So this is was the first pub I tracked him to. When I ended up chasing him, he was headed in this direction.... " 9:43:17 PM Chance: He draws his finger eastward on the map. Then he finds the pub you found him at last night, which was eastward from that first spot as well. 9:43:31 PM Chance: Chant: Which way did you chase him? 9:45:17 PM Kite: The other direction... we should find the approximate convergence point. 9:59:00 PM Kite: ... but we should stop before we do, or we will certainly run into an unmoving object. 10:04:36 PM Chance: He laughs. ".... very sensible." 10:05:59 PM Kite: I do attempt to be. 10:08:05 PM Chance: Chant: ... could use coffee. How about you? 10:10:05 PM Kite: I like coffee. 10:15:35 PM Chance: He steers you toward a bakery he is apparently fond of that keeps nocturnal hours. 10:17:20 PM Kite: I have never been here before. What’s good? 10:23:05 PM Chance: Chant: Their owlbearclaws are great. 10:24:13 PM *** Kite orders one, and some coffee. *** 10:30:26 PM Chance: Chant does the same, and looks at the map, sitting on your side of the table so you can both look. 10:31:15 PM Kite: We can use my sword as a straight edge if needed. 10:45:52 PM *** Kite tries to work out where the lines of escaping vampires would meet! *** 10:51:45 PM Chance: Chant glances at the sword. "Wow, nice piece. Is that glass?" 10:53:15 PM Kite: Yes. Kysthic gave it to me when I graduated. 10:57:00 PM Chance: Chant: All right. The points intersect up in the northern part of the Ward. 10:57:42 PM *** Kite peers to see if it’s a specific location. *** 11:07:31 PM Chance: It's the Elrech neighborhood. 11:07:57 PM Kite: ((But not, say, a specific building.)) 11:10:36 PM Chance: Nope! You don't know much about the area. 11:10:59 PM Kite: I don’t know that area. 11:13:07 PM Chance: Chant: Me neither. I know there's a bunch of mansions up there. A rich area. 11:13:35 PM Kite: Hmm. We may not be able to get in without assistance. 11:18:58 PM Chance: Chant: It's not gated, from what I know. WE could find a pub that's up there, gather some info. 11:23:45 PM *** Kite nods. *** 11:24:00 PM Kite: You are a performer. Have you considered playing there? 11:28:12 PM Kite: If not, perhaps you should. 11:28:15 PM Chance: Chant: I could. We could. 11:29:27 PM Kite: I have never sung professionally before. 11:30:37 PM Chance: Chant: You would be great at it. And besides, it's to catch this guy. Its a good cover -- everyone looks at you, but no one looks at you. 11:34:43 PM Kite: .... many people look at me. Would keeping a lower profile be preferable? 11:35:26 PM Chance: Chant: I mean... when you're playing on a stage. People look, but don't really see you. You'r ejust a part of the environment. 11:36:48 PM Kite: Yes. However, appearances can be altered. 11:37:44 PM Chance: Chant: ... Oh, nice trick. I can do that too, but I find the stripes mean people avoid looking too close to avoid looking like they're staring. 11:43:56 PM Kite: Perhaps we could both attempt more common appearances. Do you also sing? 11:50:34 PM Chance: Chant: A little bit. 11:51:01 PM Chance: He closes his eyes and becomes a dark skinned elf with Copper-colored hair. 11:52:18 PM *** Kite likewise shifts, to a similar appearance—she could be his sister, perhaps. *** 11:53:20 PM Chance: Chant: Aye., that'll do. 11:53:31 PM Chance: He also adopts a whole new voice and accent. 11:53:48 PM Kite: I am not very good at pretending to be other people, however. I will try to stay quiet except when singing. 11:56:44 PM Chance: Chant: Don't worry about it. So we'll head up there, find a pub, and offer ourselves up as entertainment. We... might want to wait a few days. 12:03:53 AM Chance: Chant: I don't think he's going to get right back to it. I don't know if it takes time to make one of this simulacrums, or how long it takes him to recover, or whatever. 12:07:18 AM *** Kite nods. *** 12:08:57 AM Kite: Likely so. 12:23:56 AM Chance: Chant: But we can go and get t set up now, maybe play tonight so we're not brand new when he comes into the pub. 12:25:26 AM Kite: I would enjoy that, but we should at least discuss a set list. If they will even allow us in. 12:25:37 AM Kite: It may be better to practice tonight instead. 12:32:28 AM Chance: Chant nods. "What should we play?" 12:33:20 AM Kite: My voice is suitable for most popular tunes, provided the key is not too high. 12:35:33 AM Kite: I know quite a few murder ballads, many drinking songs and a number of ribald songs. 12:37:48 AM Kite: What sort of place is it? 12:42:09 AM | Edited 12:47:45 AM Chance: Chant: Let's go see if we can find one. 12:46:42 AM | Edited 12:48:09 AM Kite: All right. ... but should we not practice? 12:48:55 AM Chance: Chant: We will, but the kind of pub will determine the music. 12:49:05 AM Kite: True. 12:49:25 AM *** Kite drains her coffee. *** 12:52:02 AM Chance: It's very good! And the owlbearclaws are the best you've ever tasted. 12:53:37 AM *** Kite eats that, too. *** 12:58:40 AM Kite: All right. Let’s go. 1:08:12 AM *** Kite heads out! *** 1:10:51 AM Chance: You had up to that part of the Ward. Small townhouses start giving way to manors and manses. 1:19:37 AM Kite: Interesting. 1:23:37 AM Kite: This is a wealthy area. 1:25:04 AM Chance: Yep! There's a few songwatchers up here, a couple of whom give you a stinkeye. 1:26:42 AM *** Kite curtseys to them. *** 1:34:36 AM Chance: Chant waves. "'ey, excuse me. There a pub hereabouts? We're lookin' for a place to play." 1:40:13 AM *** Kite smiles and says nothing! She is not a very good actress, or at least she doesn’t think so. *** 1:51:26 AM Chance: The guard looks at Chant, then you! 1:52:35 AM Kite: Please? 1:54:59 AM Chance: Guard: aright, had straight down the street, that's the Honest Arbiter. I know they got music sometimes, dunno if they're hirin'. 1:55:45 AM Kite: Thank you. 1:56:11 AM *** Kite heads in the right direction, after nodding to the guard thankfully. *** 2:12:50 AM Chance: YOu find the place! It's very nice, very high class, but like... accessible high class, not exclusionary high class. 2:13:40 AM *** Kite heads inside! *** 2:15:39 AM Chance: There is indeed a small stage in one corner, empty for the time being. 2:15:54 AM Chance: The place is busy, but not unusually so. 2:16:11 AM Kite: .... I had best let you do the talking. 2:19:19 AM | Edited 2:21:42 AM Chance: Chant nods, and heads to the bar. "Maybe have a look around, see if anything sticks out to you." 2:20:17 AM *** Kite nods, and follows him. *** 2:22:08 AM Chance: Chant: I mean... I'll deal with getting us a job. You take a look around while I do that. 2:22:22 AM Kite: Oh. All right. 2:22:45 AM *** Kite nods, and tries to do that. It’s hard for her to be subtle, though! *** 2:41:26 AM Chance: You don't see anything that really stands out on a cursory lookaround. 2:43:22 AM *** Kite sits at an empty spot and ponders ordering a drink. *** 2:47:23 AM Chance: A waitress comes over! 2:49:37 AM Kite: I would like a good dark beer, please. 2:51:46 AM Chance: She smiles, and nods. "Anything else? Something to eat? We do a great porkpie." 2:52:19 AM Kite: Not at the moment, but thank you. 2:52:58 AM Chance: She smiles, and wanders off to get your drink. 2:55:20 AM *** Kite listens to the chatter around her. *** 3:01:43 AM *** Kite keeps an eye out for any vampiric weirdness, too! *** 3:03:58 AM Chance: There is a couple in an embrace in the one of the back booths! 3:04:27 AM *** Kite doesn’t find that vampiric unless there is neckbiting and blood involved! *** 3:07:53 AM Chance: There... does not seem to be. Just making out. 3:15:09 AM *** Kite also listens for vampire anagram names! *** 3:15:30 AM Chance: That's a good call! You don't hear any variants of Oran or Aron. 3:16:09 AM Kite: ((Or Anor, Roan, Rona, Rano, etc. etc.))